Time of your life
by yuzuki02
Summary: Un songfic muy lindo sobre el viaje de los cuatro lobos al paraísono tiene spoilers La chica que narra no es un personaje de Wolf's, es nada mas una chica que acompañó a los lobos en su viaje.


Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.  
It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.

Con un "Vamos" de Kiba, los chicos se pusieron de pie. Por supuesto, los seguí. No pregunten por qué; mis piernas casi no podían mantenerse firmes, me dolían la espalda y los hombros, tenía muchísimo hambre y ni hablar de la tormenta de nieve que nos acechaba. Pero me puse de pie, y seguí el camino de los cuatro lobos. Solía gemir de dolor o cansancio, pero la perseverancia y fuerza de mis acompañantes era demasiado inspiradora como para alguna vez sugerir de detenernos a descansar. No había razón alguna para hacer lo que hacía, excepto, tal vez, seguir el ejemplo que me daban mis nuevos amigos.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Llegaron a mi vida de un día para el otro, de la nada. Y de la nada, los quise seguir. No tenía mi objetivo claro; y aunque ellos sabían dónde había que llegar, no sabían que habría en el camino. Ellos trotaban y trotaban y trotaban... A veces me preguntaba si llegarían al Paraíso. Esa pregunta quedaba respondida cuando los veía levantarse siempre con la salida del Sol y caminar sin cesar a dónde los llevara su instinto.

Hay gente que consigue las cosas haciendo trampa o no bien merecidas. Pero si había alguien en este mundo que realmente era digno de encontrar lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando, eran, sin duda, ellos.

So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while.

Ellos guardaban sus buenos recuerdos en lugares profundos, e inalcanzables al principio para mí. Con el tiempo, uno termina dándose cuenta de cuánto apreció cada uno su vida, y que harían lo que sea para recuperarla.

Las historias de Tsume, que nos contaba como cazaba ciervos con toda facilidad; las anécdotas de Hige sobre cómo todas las hembras de su manda querían tener cachorritos con él; los recuerdos del pequeño Toboe y su dueña: una abuelita que, según el cachorro, preparaba el guiso más exquisito del universo.

Kiba no hablaba mucho sobre su pasado. Casi nada. Sin embargo, se veía en sus ojos cada día, semana y mes de momentos felices, que lo impulsaban a desgastar sus patas en los duros caminos de su vida.

Siempre mirando adelante, nunca atrás. Pero mirando adelante, con los reflejos de la alegría en bien marcados en su mente.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Toboe subiendo la voz entre las ventiscas acompañadas por la nieve.

-Sí, estoy bien- le contesté. No lo estaba, hasta que me lo preguntó él. Su mirada dulce y cálida parecía detener cualquier tormenta que pudiera llegar a haber.

-Tengo hambre- murmuró Hige. Todos, sin embargo, lo escuchamos.

-Ya cállate- le espetó Tsume, tiritando.

-Paren de discutir- ordenó Kiba –Debemos ahorrar las fuerzas. La tormenta parece no terminar nunca...

-Siempre terminan, no te preocupes- le sonreí débilmente y le tomé la mano.

Lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, era echarle leña al fuego de su esperanza.

_It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

Tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo. Los cuatro se abalanzaron para levantarme; tres de ellos, inmediatamente, se alejaron y le dejaron el trabajo pesado a Kiba. Éste me levantó de un solo empujón.

-¿Segura que no quieres descansar?- insistió mirándome con confianza.

-Sí, segura- le devolví –Solo me tropecé. Estoy bien.

-Podemos descansar si quieres- comentó Hige desenterrando uno de sus pies de la nieve –Después de todo, somos nosotros los que debemos llegar al Paraíso. Tú no tienes la culpa.

-A estas alturas, tengo tantas ganas de llegar como ustedes- contesté, ahciedno un esfuerzo para que me escuchasen.

-¿Por qué? Si no podrías entrar con nosotros- pensó Toboe en voz alta.

-Oh, no quiero entrar- sacudí mi cabeza –Quiero que ustedes entren.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Caminamos durante horas y horas. Parecía que el desierto de hielo que se extendía a nuestros pies era infinito. La tormenta había disminuido considerablemente su potencia.

-Hige- lo llamé de pronto –Prométeme que comerás mucho de mi parte cuando llegues al Paraíso.

El aludido me sonrió.

-No hay problema- contestó haciendo un gesto militar con su mano en una frente.

-Y tu, Toboe,- proseguí –prométeme que no te encontrarás otra hermana mayor para remplazarme muy rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, te lo juro- se carcajeó Toboe. Luego se me acercó y me dio un abrazo colgándose de mi cintura.

-Tsume, en mi vida te pediría algo, pero...- dudé en broma. Él rubio ni siquiera me miró. –Consíguete una compañera, ten una linda familia, forma una manada, y caza muchos ciervos. Dale a tu manada todo el amor que no nos das a nosotros.

-Ni que lo digas- Tsume meneó su cabeza.

-¿Y qué me harás prometerte a mí?- reclamó Kiba aminorando la marcha para que lo alcance.

-Que vivas feliz por siempre con Cheza a tu lado, pero que me recuerdes todos los días- condicioné –Bueno, mejor dicho, recuerda toda la esperanza y confianza que tengo puestas en ti. Sé que eres merecedor de ellas.

-Gracias- me respondió el morocho.

Caminamos un rato más. Nos habíamos quedado charlando durante ese recorrido del camino, en el cuál, sin darnos cuenta, la tormenta había desaparecido y en su lugar había surgido un Sol radiante que nos daba calor.

-Y tú haznos un favor a nosotros- me advirtió Hige –Cuándo lleguemos al Paraíso, no llores. Ríe. Piensa que aunque nos separemos, estaremos contigo toda tu vida; en tu memoria, en tus risas, pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaremos allí para darte fuerzas cuando llores y estés herida. Estaremos contigo en la búsqueda de tú Paraíso, como tú estuviste para nosotros.

-Favor concebido- susurré con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Realmente uno le desearía de todo corazón que lleguen, pero...

El Paraíso seguro se quedaría corto para estos cuatros lobos.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.


End file.
